


fell in love with the fire long ago

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, raising a kid together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Domestic Shannan/Oifey with a side of little Seliph.
Relationships: Aoife | Oifey/Shannan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	fell in love with the fire long ago

"... It was her birthday today," Shannan whispers softly as his talented sword hand chops up some garlic.

"... Whose birthday?" He hears his husband ask. As if he doesn't already know.

"... Hers," he murmurs, his hand fiddling with his long locks. He never liked long-haired men as a child. In Isaach, they were frowned upon as "effeminate", he recalls. But as he grows, he becomes more and more like her, in looks and in swordsmanship alike.

Well... Ayra wasn't interested in men. Besides that.

He feels a slight tug at his pants, only to find a familiar little boy looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What're you doing?" He softly asks, and Shannan wipes his hands before picking the little blueberry up. 

" We're having stew tonight. Been a while, hasn't it?" He smiles, and watches Seliph's eyes light up. 

" It has!" Seliph smiles, and Shannan watches him with fond eyes. He knows that mellow kindness very well. 

Then, the little blueberry looks at the counter.  
" Can I help?" He murmurs. " I can chop up stuff!"

"... Thank you for taking care of us," he hears Oifey say, "but the two of us can handle it." His calloused hand ruffles Seliph's feathery head tenderly.

" Oh..." Seliph murmurs, a tad disappointed.

" Do you want me to fetch you a book?" Oifey gently asks. " You can help us by keeping us company."

" Yes!" Seliph beams, and Oifey chuckles, as he takes Seliph from Shannan's arms into his own embrace, kissing his head as they head into the library so that Seliph can pick a book.  
Shannan watches them fondly. He always does.

Ten minutes later, Seliph's nose is buried into a book that's too big and too heavy for his little arms - yet he's devouring it all the same. Oifey takes the chance to stand up and help Shannan with the cooking. He'd been cooking from a young age. Little stuff at the beginning, but he slowly learnt to make dishes all on his own-and his chubby cheeks all but enchanted the elderly maids into letting him in on their secrets.  
Even so, he knows Shannan likes to cook for them, even though he's not as good.  
"I like it when I take care of my family," he remembers him say.  
So instead of participating in the actual cooking, he begins to clean the mess that unfortunately comes with cooking.

" Anything I can do for you?" He murmurs as he throws away the last of the potato peelings.  
Shannan watches him for a quiet moment. There's something soft in his eyes.  
" Shan?"

" Oh? No, no, it's alright..." He whispers, looking down.  
" I was merely wondering if...if she's watching. Foolish, I know."

" I don't think it's foolish," Oifey responds. " I don't know if she is... But I think she's proud of you. She always has been."

" Ah, don't make me cry over the broth..." Shannan chuckles with a watery noise. 

Oifey gently kisses him instead, quick and chaste-Seliph's still reading, thankfully.

Later that night, when the stew is ready, Oifey watches Seliph with amusement as he tries not to stuff his face with the soup and eat slowly. What a good-mannered boy, he thinks to himself.  
Shannan is a prince but he stuffs his face with the soup all the same, and Seliph watches him with wide eyes before he, too, goes unhinged and starts eating like a child (or Shannan) would. The tips of his hair fall into the broth-it's been getting longer, after all. He's been trying to be more like Shannan lately. Oifey doesn't blame him-his husband has an incredible charm to him, without pretty words or fake smiles. Just Balmung in his right hand and enough fire to set the world alight in his left. 

He himself quietly slurps the broth (Lord Sigurd had taught him manners after all) and he pretends not to notice the fourth bowl on the countertop that's steadily going cold. 

He only asks Shannan once they've tucked little Seliph in, kissed him goodnight, and kissed him goodnight again. 

"... I told you it was her birthday," Shannan whispers. " I don't have gifts, and I need Balmung to protect my family. This is for her." He looks down, and Oifey gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind Shannan's ear before leaning in to kiss his cheek, only to feel strong but gentle arms pulling him into a tight embrace.

Ah. So it's his turn to give comfort tonight, he thinks as he runs his fingers through Shannan's silky hair. 

"... I think we have some wine left."

"... I think I'd love that," Shannan murmurs.


End file.
